Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 16 (Differences and similarities)
Differences and similarities is the sixteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KELLIE introduces to her friend, a mouse. *CHARLI pretends to have a mouse, a caterpillar and a butterfly. *KATHLEEN is going to a party but she needs to wear something never worn before. *CHARLI dresses up with her friends' costumes. *NATHAN has got cardboard friends for each Hi-5 member and he finds out how different they are. *CHARLI imagines how would it be if she was made of cardboard. *TIM has fun with his dog Jock. *CHARLI tells us about different kind of dogs she knows. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who likes to look at her reflection on the mirror (Kellie), but once Charli dreams her reflection becomes her shadow. Gallery Kellie S3 E16.png Charli S3 E16 1.png Kathleen S3 E16.png Charli S3 E16 2.png Nathan S3 E16.png Charli S3 E16 3.png Tim S3 E16.png Charli S3 E16 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E16.png Trivia *Part of Tim's segment is later shown in One Step Forward. *Kathleen and Nathan are absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Word play My friend Moby is a mouse He's small and brown and he has a small house He likes to eat cheese and apples just like me My friend Moby mouse. My friend Moby is a mouse He's small and brown and he has a small house He likes to eat cheese and apples just like me My friend Moby mouse. ;Body move #01 My friend Millie is a mouse She's small and brown and she makes a squeaking sound She likes to eat cheese, she'll scamper ... My friend Millie mouse. My friend Kate's a caterpillar She's small and long, lots of legs that are strong She crawls along with ease, eating all the leaves My friend caterpillar. My friend Flutter is a butterfly She's small and blue, she's got yellow spots too She likes a soft breeze and flutters in the trees My friend Flutterby. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm going to a party, to a party, I need something different to wear I'll wear something groovy, really groovy, something special for my hair I'm going to a party, to a party, it's gonna be so much fun I'll wear something groovy, really groovy, we'll dance and bop and run. I'm going to a party, to a party, I need something different to wear Something really groovy, really groovy, something special for my hair I'm going to a party, to a party, it's gonna be so much fun I'll wear something groovy, really groovy, we'll dance and bop and run. ;Body move #02 I'm going to a party, to a party, need something different to wear Something really groovy, really groovy, something special for my hair I'm going to a party, to a party, gonna have so much fun I'll wear something groovy, really groovy and we'll dance and bop and run. ;Shapes in space Smallest to biggest, all in a line Biggest to smallest, it's looking fine This one here, this one there Different sizes everywhere Smallest to biggest, all in a line. Smallest to biggest, all in a line Biggest to smallest, it's looking fine This one here, this one there Different sizes everywhere Smallest to biggest, all in a line. ;Body move #03 I'm made of cardboard, stiff and tall I cannot bend down to the ground I find it hard to twist around 'Cause when you're made of cardboard, stiff and tall It's very hard to move at all. I'm made of cardboard, stiff and tall I cannot bend down to the ground I find it hard to run around 'Cause when you're made of cardboard stiff and tall It's very hard to move at all. ;Making music I love the way your teeth stick out everytime you smile I love the way your eyes bulge like a crocodile I love your floppy ears and your shaggy, raggy hair I wrote this song for you to show how much I care. I love the way your teeth stick out everytime you smile I love the way your eyes bulge like a crocodile I love your floppy ears and your shaggy, raggy hair I wrote this song for you to show how much I care I love the way you dribble when you eat your food I love the way you scratch though others think it's rude I love your snuffley, wuffley nose and the way your ears can bend But most of all I love you for you are my best friend. ;Body move #04 Mr. Goo is a bounding dog as ... as can be Mr. Goo is a rolling slumbering bounding dog, you see. Lulu is a trotting dog as prim, as prim can be Lulu is a hoity-toity trotting dog, you see. ;Sharing stories See you do what I do If I do something new Then I do what you do I can see you, it's true. See you do what I do If I do something new Then I do what you do I can see you, it's true. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about similarities Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about caterpillars Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about fancy dress parties Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about spoons Category:Ep about cardboard Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about Jock the dog Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about mirrors Category:Ep about shadows Category:Ep about dreaming